The Moon's Curse
It started many years back, in the dark, gloomy town of Gimmelshtomp. Emmaline Kinney roamed the streets of the gloomy town. Everyone she passed always glanced back at her, she was very pretty indeed, but they all knew she was part of "The Cursed Ones". They all feared her, especially tonight. It was the full moon tonight. And the people of the town had not dared to even roam the streets past 5. Emmaline clutched the moonstone necklace as she walked the streets. The last people closed up their doors to her face. The town was quiet and lonely, besides the faded sounds of crickets and the slight breeze that blew back her blonde hair. With no shelter, and no where to hide from the moon, she wandered outside the town, into the dark forest that bordered it. She had not wanted to be here, the others would come too. But, she had no choice, everyone knew who she was. The last person to see her walk out of Gimmelshtomp was Ferbgore, who had been exchanging parts with a suspicous aquatic mammal. He was about to follow her, when he saw the Full Moon peer out of the clouds. The next thing he heard was a familiar wolf cry, and then he saw her, on the hill outside of the gloomy town. The once beautiful girl, now turned into a majestic, but deadly wolf. Then he saw them, the rest of the "Cursed Ones". Four other wolves, including the largest, a black alpha male wolf, who's eyes could pierce through ones soul just with one quick glance. Ferbgore saw as the Alpha knocked Emmaline's wolf form into the forest, growling at her to come with them. Emmaline did not reply, and wandered into the forest, being guarded by the other three wolves, including two other males and a female. This happened every full moon, since she came here. But, Ferbgore had never seen the effects of the curse, until now. Heart-Broken Ferbgore retreated back to Dr.Phineastien's castle, not speaking one word of what he just saw. For years, the moonstone necklace has been passed down, generation to generation. Each girl who had recieved the moonstone necklace had been cursed with the same ability as Emmaline. Next up to recieve the necklace was twelve-year-old Emily Kinney. Little did Emily Kinney know about the necklace and its curse. Many Many Years Later...... 12-year-old Emily Kinney sat at the breakfast table, balloons and party streamers all around her. Today was her 12th birthday. Her mother and father sat across the table giving her sparkling packages, that seemed too pretty to be birthday gifts. "I'm guessing this box went through a shower of glitter didn't it?" Emily asked her parents, joking of course as she took the present from their hands. "I wanted this one to be special!" Her mom exclaimed. "It used to be my grandmother's, it has been passed down through our family for generations!" Emily tried to shake the glitter off her hands, but instead, she just decided to open the birthday gift first. Emily tore open the box, to find a small wooden box, engraved on it were the initals "E.K." and it was carved with swirls, stars and a delicate moon. She opened the box eagerly, to find a beautiful cresent moonstone necklace. It shone with a mischevious light, almost eerie. Emily picked up the necklace carefully, admiring it. "Its so beautiful..." Emily said as she seemed to be hyponotized by the mere light that shone off it. Her mother nodded and cleaned up the mess that the glitter had left. "Why don't you put the rest of our birthday gifts up in your room?" Emily's Mom suggested. "Ok!" Emily said as she finished putting on the necklace. What Emily didn't notice as she ran up the stairs to her room was that the moonstone gave off a eerie purple light, the winds outside picked up ever-so slightly. As Emily entered her room, she gazed in the mirror at her reflection, admiring the necklace. She quickly put away the other birthday gifts, which included a new bow, some new outfits, and a squeaky toy for her fox, Kiki. "Come on, Kiki! Lets go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Emily said to her fox as she petted her. The yellowish-brown fox yawned and eagerly followed her owner, for she was eager to see the boys and their platypus, Perry, as well. Kiki glanced up at the amulent and felt a weird instinct, but she ignored it. "That's a unusual necklace, how pretty..." Kiki thought at she glanced up at it. Emily glanced down at her fox as she saw her looking up at her. "You like it, Kiki? It was my grandmother's!" Emily glanced at it herself. "It's been in our family for generations!" As Emily opened the front door of the house, she yelled out to her parents "I'm going to Ferb's house!" "Ok! Have fun!" Her dad from the kitchen. Emily's Mom nodded. Emily eagerly ran out the door, Kiki running beside her. ***At the Flynn-Fletcher House*** "Ok Ferb, is the stage finished?" Phineas said to his green-haired stepbrother. Ferb nodded and gave a thumbs up as he stepped back from the finished product. "Emily is going to love it!" Isabella said as she stepped into the backyard, admiring the blue stage and the surrounding decorations. The trio looked at the decorations, making sure everything was done, they had been working on it since earlier in the morning, when Ferb threw a pillow at Phineas and announced it was Emily's birthday. "I bet Ferb is the most excited, aren't you Ferb?" Isabella said as she grinned. Ferb lightly blushed and glared at Isabella, who then smirked. "You know I'm right!" Isabella said as she walked away with Phineas to go check out the stage. "You are right, Isabella. I AM excited." Ferb said to himself as he took out a rose. Category:Fanon Works